


Hard day's night

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Crushes, Doctors & Physicians, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Who knew that the dreaded red phone would lead to romance?





	Hard day's night

It had been a long day. They’d worked overtime to the response of the red phone and each hour felt more desperate, slick with blood and anguish. They’d lost three people and saved five more. Just about. The on-call room was full of crashed out staff and Serena’s frustration, tinged with exhaustion was wearing thin. By the time she got to the office, Bernie was already asleep, slumped in her chair and Serena had to throw a glass of water over her to wake her up.

‘Sorry. I’m so tired.’

Serena barely heard her over the phone as she booked a taxi.

‘Let’s go.’

They wearily stomped out of the building, barely observing the tip of the break of dawn. Bernie protested as Serena led her away from her car.

‘You’re too tired to drive.’

Bernie was too tired to argue. She promptly fell asleep in the taxi and after some internal deliberation, Serena decided that she would bring her home. She was in no condition to stumble up the stairs and lock her door properly. They needed their best trauma surgeon safe and well. Bernie woke easier this time, alert to the motion of the car. She barely noticed that she was in the wrong home. Flumped out on the sofa in her scrubs and socks, she looked serene and guileless to Serena’s discerning eye. She plumped up a pillow, laid an airline blanket over her co-lead and turned the light off. She just about made it upstairs to take her shoes and bra off and fall into bed. She’d not seen a shift like it in a long time.

It was late afternoon when Bernie emerged from her warm cocoon, blinking bewilderingly from the depths of the soft cosy blanket she never wanted to leave. Unfamiliar curtains, a comfortable sofa, the rain outside thundering through her brain. She had a sudden need for a hot cup of cocoa. How bizarre. She hadn’t had that since she was a teenager. She got up unsteadily and padded through the ground floor, investigating the downstairs toilet where there was a merciful stock of mouthwash and soap. She washed up and gargled and continued to the kitchen. There was no sound from upstairs so Bernie kept it as quiet at possible. From the photos displayed, she could guess whose house she was in. It had been a long time since she’d lived in a family home and it felt foreign to be in one again. Her flat was spartan and cool and she’d gotten used to it.

She rummaged around hopefully for a tin of cocoa. She’d never known Serena to drink it but she might kept a stash for Elinor. She struck gold just as it toppled onto her head and fell on the floor. It didn’t break but it did herald the arrival of her host whose footsteps had been so soft and cunning that Bernie hadn’t even registered it. She looked up to see red toenails and a fuzzy dressing gown. It made Serena look like a burgundy teddy bear.

‘Sorry!’

‘Don’t worry.’

Bernie felt discomfited, helping herself to Serena’s things.

‘You can have whatever you want.’ Serena flicked the kettle on and took the tin from her.

Bernie felt silly.

‘I had a sudden urge for hot cocoa.’

Serena smiled.

‘Do you want to have a shower? I’ve got a spare towel and toothbrush. Got some spare pyjamas if you don’t mind men’s.’

‘Actually, that would be great.’

‘First door on the right.’

Bernie thanked her and went to go and try out the ensuite for size. The necessities were laid out for her with more than she expected. Bernie thanked the underwear gods, she didn’t mind wearing someone else’s as long as they were clean. She crept down the stairs feeling cosy and well cared for in a linen dressing gown and Edward’s pyjamas.

She was greeted with toast and fried eggs, pancakes with sugar and lemon and the much needed cocoa. Serena was scrolling through her phone and sipping from a _world’s best surgeon_ mug. Bernie’s was the one decorated with paw prints. Bernie had never had breakfast made for her before. She said as much. Her heart flipped when Serena looked up and smiled, inviting her to sit down. They ate quietly and steadily, demolishing everything in sight. Two cups of hot sweet cocoa each. Quite a landmark in their adult lives.

Bernie overrode protests from her host and insisted on clearing up and washing up. Serena didn’t remember the last time someone had done that for her and told her so. Bernie told her that hot cocoa wasn’t a thing she’d touched in 30 years until now. It earned them both a smile. The silence between them was comfortable and familiar. Until Bernie reached in front of her to put the mugs away as Serena turned around to face her. There was an awkward stuttering laugh between them and they tried to dodge each other. Not enough of an effort though. Because they couldn’t stop looking at each other. Bernie’s fingers reached out and stroked the burgundy fluff. It wasn’t something she’d ever have the chance of wearing as a child and yet a grown woman was wrapped up in one and she looked wonderful.

Serena tilted her head slightly and gave her a perceptive look, as if she’d guessed what Bernie was thinking.

‘I’m not very good with my words’ Bernie started.

‘I am. But I don’t feel the need to use them right now.’

Bernie understood where this was going. Against all the advice she had been giving herself these last few months, she leaned forward and put her hands on either side, trapping the other woman against the counter, anchoring her leg inbetween. There was a smile playing around Serena’s lips as she slid her hand up Bernie’s arm and past her neck, into her hair. She leaned forward and fastened her mouth on Bernie’s with intention, her other hand massaging her shoulder. Shuddering swirls of pleasure ripped their way around their bodies and teased their nerves as they collapsed into each other in a puddle of moans and gasps. It was almost as if they were in a dreamland.

‘We should get days off together more often’ said Bernie breathlessly after they’d come up for air.

Serena’s low lascivious laugh set Bernie off again. She leaned forward again and tugged at the fluffy layer. They ended up on the sofa very soon after that in nothing but the dressing gowns, basking in the heat of their desire, leisurely exploring every inch they could find. An activity that lasted past dinner time and through the evening. No questions asked or needed, just comfortable acceptance that this was the way it was meant to happen.

When asked about how they’d got together, they would say cheers to hot strong cocoa and teddy bear dressing gowns because _what_ a day off _that_ was.


End file.
